1. Field
The embodiment relates to a digitizer.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input such as a stylus pen or a finger has been applied to various electronic appliances. An electromagnetic resonance (EMR) scheme, which is one of input schemes of the stylus pen, has been extensively used. According to the EMR scheme, a loop coil is provided on a printed circuit board, a voltage is applied to the loop coil so that power is transmitted. Accordingly, the generation of an electro-magnetic wave can be controlled due to the transmitted power, and the generated electromagnetic wave can be absorbed into an EMR pen. In this case, the EMR pen may include a capacitor and a loop, and the absorbed electromagnetic wave may be radiated at a predetermined frequency.
The electromagnetic wave radiated from the EMR pen may be absorbed by the loop coil of the printed circuit board so that the position of the EMR pen close to the touch screen can be determined. According to the EMR scheme, an electrode may be formed on the printed circuit board. Accordingly, electrodes may be formed on one surface or both surfaces of the printed circuit board due to the characteristic of the printed circuit board. However, in order to connect the electrodes formed on both surfaces of the printed circuit board with each other, a process of forming a hole in the printed circuit board is essentially required. As the manufacturing process is complicated, and the manufacturing cost is increased, the process efficiency may be degraded.